


Karma

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen never expected to fall in love with the widower of his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

Stephen stared at the empty bed. He had known he was stupid to get into this, so stupid to think that he could be happy.

He'd never meant it to happen, to fall in love with the widower of his lover, but he had, hard and fast and completely. Nick had woven himself through every part of his life and now Stephen was fracturing apart.

Nick was everything, the reason he woke, and slept, the very reason he lived. He should have expected this, he should have, he deserved it.

But that didn't make getting into a lonely bed after eight years any easier.

He didn't sleep that night.


End file.
